Harry Potter and the Power of Three
by AngelBuffyevr
Summary: When someone attacks the Elders looking for Chris, where will Leo Take his Family for safety? His old boarding school perhaps? And will Hermione and Harry EVER get together?


Title: Harry Potter and the Power Of Three (01)  
Author name: AngelBuffyForever  
Author email: PG-13  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, Charmed Through 4th Season  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created  
and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited  
to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner  
Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark  
infringement is intended. I don't own anything except all the stuff you  
do't recognize.

Author notes: When someone attacks the Elders looking for Chris, where  
will Leo Take his Family for safety? His old boarding school perhaps?  
And will Hermione and Harry EVER get together? ("It's not in my nature  
to be mysterious, but I can't talk about it and I can't talk about  
why." Rusty, Oceans Eleven. ;P) PLease, after you finish Review! I  
know, I know, I am one of those read but too lazy to push the review  
link people as well, But come on! From one lazy Bum to another, Just  
send a little note saying "Loved It" or "Hated it". And if you wanna  
write more thats fine to, but please write SOMETHING!

Piper Halliwell rolled over in bed and opened her eyes. Her parenting  
instinct was telling her one of her babies was in distress and by the  
slight twinge in her stomach, she could pretty much tell who it was.  
She sighed and heaved her pregnant belly over the side of the queen  
sized mattress she shared with her husband, Leo. She knew he wasn't  
there and didn't really expect him to be. He had been called at around  
ten to confer with the Elders and as far as she knew he hadn't yet  
returned. Piper made her way down the stairs and saw her son Chris  
pacing the length of the living room.

"Honey" She questioned.

He looked surprised. "Mom? What are you doing up"

"Hungry." She lied quickly. Piper paused for a second. "Come with me." 

She waddled to the kitchen and opened the freezer. "What favor"

"Cookie dough." He responded sitting down at the table. She took out  
two spoons and sat down next to him. Silently they began to eat.

"So" Chris said braking the quiet. "Aren't you going to ask me what's  
wrong"

"No" she told him between bites. "I figure, if its important enough to  
be bothering you, you'll tell me what's wrong or you'll tell your  
father and then he'll tell me. That's what you were doing wasn't it?  
Waiting for dad"

Chris paused. "The elders are under attack." He told her softly. "Dad  
made me orb home and made me swear to stay here." His eyes unfocused  
for a minute as he anxiously looked at the ceiling. "They're calling  
all whitelighters. I should really go up there."

"No" Piper ordered sharply, grabbing his arm. "If your father told you  
to stay here its for your own protection. He loves you! He'd never  
forgive himself if something happened to you! Don't worry! It'll work  
out! It always does"

He still looked doubtful so she tuned so she was looking him strait in  
the eye. " Your father is going to be fine. The Elders are going to be  
fine." She said firmly. "If he needs you he'll call you, but until then  
you're staying right here with me." She pulled him into a hug.

"I love you so much, mom" He said in a muffled voice.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He rested his head on her shoulder. She  
absentmindedly stroked his hair while she thought about her husband.

Piper soon noticed her son was asleep. Shaking him gently, she woke him  
and Chris trampled groggily up the stairs in front of her. She guided  
him into her own room and he laid down in bed.

Before going to sleep herself, she went and got her other son Wyatt  
from his crib in the nursery. After gently placing the sleeping toddler  
on the other side of the bed, she crawled in between them. She felt  
Wyatt's body heat on her back and placed a hand on Chris' silky strait  
hair much like her own. Piper had always found its soft texture  
comforting reminding her of her own mothers hair she loved to play with  
when she was a little girl. She kissed the top of his head and went to  
sleep.

§§§§§§

As Leo orbed in to the attic, He saw a figure standing by the window.  
In the dark he couldn't see who it was and his nerves were still on  
high alert from the fight. He had survived, but just barely.

Suddenly the man spoke. "You know Leo, When spider webs unite, they  
can tie up a lion."

"Professor" Leo relaxed and smiled. "What are you doing here"

"I know who attacked the elders, but they're not interested in those  
old men, there not even interested in the charmed ones. They want your  
children, nothing else."

"Oh My God." Leo whispered. He felt his heart jump to his throat.  
"Wyatt" He asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"No, Christopher."

"Chris" Leo yelled, the panic clear in his voice.

"Oh no, don't worry, I've been watching over them. Leo, listen to me!  
Join with us again, Bring your family to the school, you know how to  
get there. But whatever you do, get out of this house. NOW"

And in the blink of an eye, the old professor was gone.

Author Notes: Please Review! Please, please, please! Thanx! Love y'all!


End file.
